


The Killer Among Friends

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Deaths, Friends to Enemies, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: “Every day we will play a game. Everyone will have tasks to complete throughout the ship while one person is chosen to kill people. You must guess the imposter or else you all lose. If you were told you are a crewmate, then you just have to complete the tasks. If you complete all of them without anybody dying, the game ends. If you were told imposter, then you have to kill your friends. The game starts now.”---------The Avengers are kidnapped and forced to play Among Us----------
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I start a new fanfiction??
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> PLEASE COMMENT  
> Tiktok: katie._.ugh  
> Feel free to read my other works!

“Peter!” I blink open my eyes upon hearing Mr Stark’s voice. I’m in a room that looks like a spaceship. “Mis’er Stark?” I say groggily. “Where are we?” 

“We’re in space, bud.” I sit up and start looking around. Wanda, Steve, Vision, Thor, Bruce, Nat, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, and Clint are also here. 

“Welcome, Avengers.” A voice says through the speakers and I instinctively grip onto Mr Stark. “Let me tell you how this place works.” It continues. 

“Every day we will play a game. Everyone will have tasks to complete throughout the ship while one person is chosen to kill people. You must guess the imposter or else you all lose.” The door opens to reveal a cafeteria. We all go and stand around a table in the middle with a button in the center. 

“What if we say no?” Wanda asks, determination filling her voice. “Then I do this.” The speakers reply and two guards enter the room. They grab Vision and drag him out of the room. We all wait in silence until Wanda starts screaming. We turn and look out the window of the ship and sure enough, Vision is there. Outside. In space. I start screaming as well and the voice chuckles. Wanda stops, but I can’t. Vision was just left out in space! Tony wraps me in a hug. 

“You’d think Spider-Man would be strong.” The voice says with a nefarious tint to it. The guards walk around the table and give us a piece of paper, stopping at each person to whisper something in their ear. When I get my piece of paper, the guard whispers, “Crewmate.” in my ear. I stare at the paper which says different things I need to do. There are 10 things. 2 in electrical, 1 in the reactor, 2 in the medbay, 1 in admin, 1 in navigation, 2 in the cafeteria, and 1 in communications. 

“If you were told you are a crewmate, then you just have to complete the tasks. If you complete all of them without anybody dying, the game ends. If you were told imposter, then you have to kill your friends. The game starts now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing teehee

“Peter, stay with me, okay?” Tony says as soon as the group disperses. None of us wants to kill. But it’s going to happen. I nod. “Before we go, are you the imposter? Tell the truth, bud.” 

“What? No! Even if I was, I wouldn’t kill anybody! You're all my friends! I can’t! I-” “Hey, it’s okay. I believe you. I’m not either. What’s your first task?” I look down at my list. “Clean the garbage in here.” “Alright. Let’s go. I have the same task.”

\----------------------- WANDA’S POV-------------

I start running down the hallway to the right, catching a glance of Tony comforting Peter. They really do have a father-son relationship, whether or not they admit it. Is that how people see Clint and I? No. I have to focus. First stop, admin. Luckily, there are signs. I turn down the hall and get to a room with a table in it. I walk over to the far end and see a wallet with a card sticking out. After two tries, I manage to swipe it through correctly. The first task is done.

\-----------------STEVE’S POV------------

I stare down at my paper. I have to do this from the farthest first. My thoughts fly to Bucky. My best friend. He can help me! I look around but everyone is already gone. So where’s the farthest place? Electrical. I’ll go there.

\-------------------TONY’S POV------------

The kid is safe. He’s with me. He’s safe. He’s going to be okay. And nobody will want to kill him! He’s everyone’s kid. 

“Hey, bambino. I’m gonna go fix the wires in this room. Don’t leave. Okay?” He nods immediately, showing the proof that he’s just a scared kid.

It’s not fair. He’s new. He’s 16. He shouldn’t be forced to do this. He’s innocent. I can’t let him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> TIKTOK: @katie._.ugh (I lost 2 followers T~T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> TIKTOK: katie._.ugh  
> PLEASE COMMENT

“Platypus!” Tony exclaims as soon as we enter the admin room. He’s standing at the table in the middle of the room. “Tony! Thank god! You’re both okay, right? Neither of you are the imposter? I’m not. I swear And I would never hurt either of you.” He says while hugging Mr Stark. “You good there, kid?” He asks me. I shake my head silently. “What’s up? Tell me what’s going on inside that big brain of yours.” 

“I don’t wanna be the imposter. I can’t hurt any of you. I can’t!” I nearly scream. “Hey, it’s okay. I know. You wouldn’t hurt a-” An ear-piercing scream that makes me cover my sensitive ears interrupts him. We run out of the room to find the source.

\-----------RHODEY’S POV--------------------

The poor kid. He has heightened senses making that scream (that I recognize as Steve’s) hurt him. We run out of the room, Tony gripping Peter’s hand, and Clint runs out of another room. 

“Where was that from?” He puffs out. “4 hallways down. I think the reactor.” Peter responds. We run in the direction of the reactor and freeze as soon as we get there. Steve’s face is drained of color as he stares at the dead body of Sam Wilson. Wanda, Nat, Bruce, and Thor arrive behind us and across the body is Bucky, tears littering his cheeks along with specks of blood. 

The voice from the speakers interrupts the scene. “Time to vote!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to restrain myself from having the voice say, "A bOdY hAs BeEn DiScOvErEd" 
> 
> am I the only one who thinks that this is just like danganronpa?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE  
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> TIKTOK @katie._.ugh

“I have no idea who did it,” Steve says immediately. “Bullshit,” Bucky replies. His face still has a bit of blood on it. “Why?” I whisper and everyone turns to me. “Why did you do it?” 

“I- I had to, Pete. I’m sorry. I really am.” Bucky half-sobs. “Don’t lie! You didn’t have to!” I shout at him. “An innocent person would die if I didn’t!” “An innocent person did die! What would you have done if you didn’t get caught? Another person would die!” “Why did you think I got caught? I did it in front of Steve! I knew he was around the corner. I had to get caught!” 

“Time to vote.” That horrible voice interrupts us. “All in favor of James Barnes?” Everyone raises their hand. Except for Steve. The guards run in the room and drag Bucky out. The only thing breaking the silence is Steve’s sobs as we watch Bucky's body float into space, the flaky body still managing to show his dried tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop
> 
> TIKTOK @katie._.ugh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is as much fluff as you get. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT  
> TIKTOK: @katie._.ugh  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

“Mr Stark?” I whisper through the darkness. It’s bedtime but I can’t sleep. I know Steve can’t by the occasional sobs he lets out. Wanda can’t either. I keep seeing her hands glow red, probably taking herself to a happier place. Other than that, I don’t know. 

“Ya, bud?” I smile to myself, despite everything. “Where are you?” I ask him. I hear shuffling then feel a hand pressed against my arm. “Right here.” “Can I-” (A/N it hurts not doing “May I” but like he’s stressed out and I feel like I don’t finish my sentence. It’s too embarrassing. He wraps his arm around my chest and I curl into him. “Are we gonna be okay?” “I don’t know, bambino.” He responds in a soothing voice. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every night there will be a bit of fluff
> 
> also I know how this one will end for once


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

While waiting for the next chapter PLEASE go check out my friend's work. She is a whole lot better than me at writing and IM BEGGING YOU SHE DESERVES MORE ATTENTION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696767/chapters/65119732#workskin

(copy and paste that link into your URL bar)

thx!

also 

TIKTOK: katie._.ugh


	7. Chapter 7

Woah, we're coming back to this story! Just a reminder of who's dead:

Bucky  
Sam  
Clint  
Nat  
Vision 

Alive: 

Peter  
Tony  
Rhodey  
Thor  
Steve   
Wanda   
Bruce


	8. Chapter 8

“Rise and shine, Avengers!” The speakers great us. Everyone has bags under their eyes and Steve’s are red from crying. We all circle around the table and I’m standing in between Steve and Mr Stark. I squeeze Steve’s hand and he doesn’t let go. 

The guards come out and once again, I’m a crewmate. I relax at the fact that I don’t have to kill anyone. Tony looks at me and smiles. We’re both safe. 

“Begin!” 

\--------------Bruce’s POV-----------

Running off, I start at electrical. Pretty easy task. I just have to connect some wires. But I can’t finish the task. Because there’s a knife in my back.

\------------Thor’s POV------------

Pulling the knife out of Bruce’s back, I let his body fall while I pull out my vent key. The others may want to get caught, but I’m going to survive. I’m going to win. I’m a king! I have to be there for Asgard. 

\-----------Wanda’s POV-----------

I sulk through the halls, taking my time, half hoping the imposter will get me. (A/N I just relapsed on sh in school. Fun.) All my friends are dead or will be dead. And- a sob tears itself from my throat. Bruce lays on the floor in front of me, his purple shirt stained red in the middle. 

“Fuck! Who the hell did this?” Rhodey says from behind me.

“Bruce- Brucie Bear.” Tony whispers and I hear a cry erupt from Peter. 

“Wanda- did you- did you kill Bruce?” Thor says from the back of the group. Before I can answer, the announcements interject. 

“Make your way to the cafeteria! It’s discussion time!”


	9. Chapter 9

(Some parts of this chapter will be in the style of [Insert Name]: Hi. ) 

(This chapter will be in 3rd person)

Tony wipes his eyes, quickly getting over the death of his friend. If he was going to survive, he can’t mourn forever. 

Peter: “Wanda, what did you see? You were at the scene first.” 

Wanda: “I just saw his body. I was walking around, hoping the imposter would get me, then I stumbled upon his body.” 

Peter: “Did you, did you kill him, Wanda?” 

Wanda: “No! Of course not!” 

Tony: “I was with the kid the entire time.” 

Thor: “I was on my way to the Medbay. And besides. He’s my closest friend. He was.” 

Rhodey: “So it wasn’t Thor, Wanda, Peter, or Tony. I was in the cafeteria. Steve was with me.” 

Steve: “The only ones who were alone are Thor and Wanda. But both of them have an alibi.”

Peter: “I think… I think we have to skip.”

Peter shudders at the thought of the murderer roaming free, but they have no choice. 

Announcements: “All in favor of skipping?” 

Everyone raises their hand.

Announcements: “Nobody has been ejected. Time for bed.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight, everyone lays far apart from each other, nobody knowing who to trust. While most people are stretched out (we can do that now), I lay curled into a ball against the ejection door. I have no idea where anyone else is. 

"Pete?" I hear Mr Stark whisper. 

"Mr Stark?" I croak back.

"Can I come over to you? You were with me the entire time. I didn't kill Bruce." 

I nod, forgetting he can't see me. "Ya." I hear shuffling and then a hand lay on my shoulder. I curl up into him and he wraps his arms around me. "Sir?" 

"Why do you still call me sir? Honestly, kid." Shit. I upset Tony Stark! 

"Sorry, Mr Stark." 

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." 

"You're Tony fucking Stark!" I immediately respond. "You saved millions of lives, including mine when I was 10, I'm really just a whiny teenager who needs saving, and you, you're an icon around the entire world!" 

"Wait, wait. I saved your life when you were 10? Please elaborate."

"The- the Stark Expo. I was wearing an Iron Man costume and tried shooting down one of the robots- nevermind. You probably don't remember."

"Nice work, kid." He whispers, recalling what he said to me. "But I know I'm Tony fucking Stark. But you're Peter fucking Parker, the smartest kid at the smartest school. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have called you after Germany. May and I were going to tell you on your birthday, but, we were thinking about platonically co-parenting you. So don't you ever say sorry because you're my kid."

I gulp. "Your- your kid?" 

"My kid." 

"Once we get out of here, I would really like it if you co-parented me." 

"Really? I thought I was Tony fucking Stark." He jokes.

"And Tony fucking Stark is my fucking dad." 

\---------------------------

ALIVE:   
Peter  
Tony  
Rhodey  
Thor  
Steve  
Wanda

DEAD:   
Bucky  
Sam  
Clint  
Nat  
Vision  
Bruce


	11. Chapter 11

RHODEY WORK AHEAD’S POV 

“Imposter.” I know exactly who I’m going to kill as soon as the word gets whispered into my ear. Thor. He killed Bruce. 

“Begin.” I go down to admin and start swiping the card along with Tony while Peter fixes the wires. 

“Tones, I gotta tell you something.” He puts down the card. 

“No. You can’t be the imposter. Please.” 

“I know who killed Bruce. It was Thor. His only alibi was that he was best friends with Bruce. So that’s who I’m going to kill.” He turns to fully face me and grips the collar of my shirt. 

“Why. Why are you telling me this? It’s not wrong if you’re murdering the murderer.” 

I push away his shaking hands. “So I can get caught, dumbass.” 

“Do you want to get fucking caught before you do it?” Peter finally says. “Close the damn door.” I forgot I have that option. Pulling out the tablet, I lock down the doors to the room as the kid walks over to us. 

“Rhodey, I’ll make sure you get caught. Thank you. For everything you’ve done.” He’s a good kid. I tell him that.

“I’ll take care of Mr Stark. I promise.” He says and we look over to the decomposing Tony Stark. 

“This is worse than fucking Afghanistan!” He says through sobs. I wrap him into my arms. 

“I know, Tones. I know. I’m gonna open up that door, so you gotta keep it together so I can kill Thor. Shit, this is fucked up.”

“You were supposed to be my best man! Peter’s uncle!” Tony’s screams are muffled through my shoulder. 

“I know. It’s okay. I have to go now, okay? Can you take him, Pete?” Peter nods and he hugs Tony as I let go. Opening the door, I sigh. It’s time to become a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY


	12. Chapter 12

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” I whisper into Thor’s ear with a knife against his throat. 

“So you figured it out.” He hisses back, the Australian accent (How does he even have an Australian accent if he’s from Asgard?) making him seem even eviler, oddly. I press the knife closer to his throat and he swallows. 

“Last night. I couldn’t sleep. And that’s when I figured out it was you. So now, you are going to die.” I whisper.

“Do it then.” He smirks. “Do it already.” I feel tears threaten to reveal themselves. “You’re too scared.” 

“You- you were my friend. And now I have to kill you. But I’m going to do it.” 

“Do it!” He whisper screams and I quickly slide the knife through his neck, causing his body to go limp against mine. I lower his body to the floor with the knife next to him and take in the scene. I just murdered my friend. I fall to my knees and scream. I scream and I think I might never stop. 

I hear footsteps behind me. 

“Discussion time!” 

\------------time skip----------

“I did it,” I say as soon as we arrive. “Thor killed Bruce so when I got imposter I knew I had to kill him.” 

“No, no you didn’t, Platypus,” Tony says from next to me. I look over at Peter and he nods. 

“He did do it. He told us beforehand in admin. He made me promise to make sure he gets caught.” I smile at him and he nods again. He’s too young to be put through this, yet he’s doing so well. I hear his conversations with Tony at night yet he still seems so strong in the morning. 

“Everyone ready to vote? All for Rhodey.” The announcements say and everyone (excluding Tony) raises their hand. 

The guards come out and I give Tony one last hug. 

“You’ll be alright, Tones. I promise. Stay strong, okay?” He nods into my shoulder and I let go. I allow the guards to take me away. The drag me through a hallway and open the door to space. I take a deep breath and walk outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo Tonyyyyyyy


	13. Chapter 13

\----------------PETER’S POV-----------

I listen to Mr Stark’s crying. 

“Mr Stark?” I whisper and the crying stops. I crawl over to him and hug him. "He helped us. He's okay now.” I whisper soothing words into his ear. 

"I- he- we-” He stutters, unable to get out a sentence. 

“I know. I know.” I whisper back. My mind flashes back to when I was staying at the compound and had a nightmare. 

"Ninna nanna, ninna oh,” I sing quietly, reciting the Italian lullaby he sang to me. "questo bimbo a chi lo do? Lo darò alla Befana Che lo tiene una settimana Lo darò all’Uomo Nero Che lo tiene un anno intero Lo darò all’Uomo Bianco Che le tiene finché è stanco Lo darò al Saggio Folletto Che lo renda Uomo perfetto!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby: Ninna nanna ninna oh  
> who will I give this kid to?  
> Will I give it to the Befana (an old good which that brings presents to kids)  
> that will hold him for the whole week?  
> Will I give him to the black man  
> that will hold him the whole year?  
> Will i give him to the white man  
> who will hold him till he’s tired?  
> I will give him to the elf  
> that will make him a perfect man!
> 
> shit that's kinda racist i didn't realize oops


	14. Chapter 14

ALIVE:  
Peter  
Tony  
Steve  
Wanda

DEAD:  
Bucky  
Sam  
Clint  
Nat  
Vision  
Bruce  
Rhodey  
Thor

(This list is mostly for me)


	15. Chapter 15

“Wanda?” I whisper after Tony falls asleep.

“You’re still awake, Pete? You really should get some sleep.” Wanda responds. 

“You used to be the youngest Avenger. Is it weird to want to be protected?” 

“No, of course not, kid. We’re in a fucked up situation. We all want to be protected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick Wanda and Peter. The kiddos got to stick together


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE FOR THIS ENTIRE WORK 
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE
> 
> TICTOK: katie._.ugh

I look around the table in the cafeteria. There’s only four of us left. 

“Crewmate.” I look over to Tony and he nods at me after he gets his role whispered to him. We look at Wanda and she nods, too. Then at Steve who shakes his head. 

“Begin.” None of us leave the table. 

“Just do me, Steve.” Wanda volunteers. Steve smiles sadly. 

“We should go somewhere else. I don’t want the kid to see this.” I walk over to Wanda and hug her. Once I release her, she looks at Tony and I. 

“Take care of each other. Sorry for trying to kill you, Stark.” 

“I deserved it.” He chuckles. “Thanks for not killing me.” 

“You deserved it. Ready, Steve?” 

“Let’s go.” They walk out of the room leaving Tony and I behind. I turn into him and bury my head into his chest.

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” I mumble and he hums in agreement. I hear footsteps and I turn around to see Steve walking in the room with blood on his hands. 

“It’s done.” He whispers. We all look down at the floor, trying to wrap our brains around how this happened. 

“Ugh,” The announcements blare out. “You guys are boring. But let’s just vote. All for Steve?” We all raise our hands. All three of us. 

“You’ll be fine, Capsical. You’ve died before.” Tony says in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. Steve chuckles dryly. 

“Take care of each other, okay?” He says as the guards come in and take his arms. I nod and scooch closer to Tony. The door opens as they drag Steve through, then close. We wait. We wait until we see Steve in a fucking saluting pose outside in space. Tony huffs out a laugh at the pose.

“Congratulations, assholes. Go to bed. It’s time to head back to Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that being the end >:)


	17. Chapter 17

I sit up and look around. Mr Stark is still asleep. Looking at the clock, it’s 8 am. The first night I’ve slept here. 

“Mr Stark!” I say loudly and he groans. “Announcement guy?” I ask the ceiling. 

“Spider-boy?” 

“How much longer till we arrive home?” 

“10 minutes.” That makes Tony perk up. 

“We’re going home, Pete.” He smiles at me. I notice that his hair seems greyer and his wrinkles more noticeable. His eyes have dark circles underneath them making him seem twice his age. 

I smile back at him. “We’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or are they... >:)


	18. Chapter 18

10 minutes later, the guards come into the room and take us out. The first thing we do is look out the window. A tree. We’re back on Earth! 

“Not so fast.” The voice from the announcements say. Except it's not the announcement. It comes from a man who’s a bit older than Tony. He has slicked-back black hair and he’s wearing a black suit. “I gotta tell you something. I hate the fact I killed the Avengers. But it was worth it. I mean, look at the wreck Stark is!” He steps closer to Tony and I shove him back.

“Don’t touch him!” I scream and he slaps me, causing me to fall to the floor. 

“Stark is a murderer. I’m going to do whatever I want to him.” He crouches next to me. “He fucking killed my kids. The same explosion that killed Wanda’s parents. And now, he’s going to die.” I let out a sob. Tony can’t die! “You're weak, Spider-Man.” He finally get’s up and Tony lifts me up. I cling onto him.

“Do whatever you want with me. Just don’t touch my kid.” There’s something in his voice that I’ve never heard before. Whatever it is, it’s fucking terrifying. 

“I’m not going to kill you, Stark. Don’t worry.” I loosen my grip on Mr Stark but quickly cling back on.

“Peter is.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Peter is.” 

I stare at the man, letting the words sink in. I can’t kill Mr Stark! I start shaking my head. No no no no no no no no no. This can’t be happening! His smile grows bigger as I practically climb Mr Stark. 

“You can’t do that to him!” Tony shouts in response and wraps his arms around me. I bury my head into his chest, taking in his scent knowing that he’s not going to make it out of here. No matter what I want to think about it, only one of us is getting out of here alive. 

“I mean, either he can or Stark, you can have a long, slow and painful death. Ripping off your fingernails slowly while you scream, the water trick you learned in Afghanistan,”

“I’ll do it.” I cut him off, unclinging myself from Mr Stark. It’s either a short death or a long torturous death. He grins and a guard comes in, holding out a pistol. I slowly take it, examining the object. I look back at Tony with fear in my eyes and he nods sadly, turning to fully face me. 

“You can do it, Pete. I believe in you. I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so well. Just one last thing and you're free.” he tries to comfort me but fails, instead making the situation worse. I raise the pistol with a shaky hand. 

“I- I can’t do it.” I sob while my body betrays me. “I- I love you, Mr Stark. I can’t l- lose you too!” 

“I know, bambino, I know. It’s going to be okay. Just pull that trigger and you can get out of here.”

“The Avengers are dead! The world will be so horrible with no heroes!” 

“Pepper is probably already on that.” He seems so calm. Too calm for a man about to be killed by his son.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper and take my aim. 

“It’s okay. You're so good. I’m so proud of you.” I squeeze my eyes shut, listening to his words. Then…

BANG 

“Tony!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I asked out a girl and she's gonna call me in 20 minutes (yes I'm a girl I'm omnisexual (look it up) so homophobes GO TO HELL) and I'm SUPER nervous >.<


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE FOR THIS ENTIRE WORK
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> TIKTOK: katie._.ugh

“Tony!” I shriek as his body falls to the ground, the bullet entering it in an instant. I run over and grab his body before it hits the floor. It’s already cold. His breaths are coming out shaky and slow. 

“You did so good, Pete.” He whispers with a sad smile on his face. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Mr Stark! Please, no, dad!” 

“Nice work, kid.” His body falls still and I shriek, still managing to hear the laughter from the announcement man. I stare at the blood on my hands, the blood covering my body, the blood that should still be in my father. 

The door opens to reveal the woods with cop cars surrounding it. Police swarm the area, arresting the guards, but the damage is done. 

I’m free.

Victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the little thing I added? I made him say, "Nice work, kid." because that's the first thing he ever said to Peter. It says its incomplete because I'm making an epilogue (maybe) and I'm doing an ending message. Hope y'all liked it!


	21. Chapter 21

Alright, that's it for the main story! Comment you're thoughts! I'm going to write an epilogue to it. Follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh and I'll follow you back if you comment saying you're from ao3. Update on the girl: we're now dating :D 

See y’all in the epilogue!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N

So um I won't be posting for a while. I might have Corona. It's prob just a virus and not Aunt Rona but still. I got tested today and I currently have a fever of 99.5. The highest it's been was 101.3. I've been sleeping all day and now that it's time for bed I'm not tired so that's fun. But I've been feeling too sick to write (that's how you know I'm REALLY sick) but hopefully, I'll be better soon.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

So um I have covid, i'm on my period AND my girlfriend broke up with me ALL IN ONE FUCKING DAY

I'll be quarantined for 2 weeks and I'm really not feeling sick so I'll have so much time to write :D 

I might get a Spider-Man cosplay but like should I spend $74 on a cosplay?? 

Go check out my other cosplays on tiktok @katie._.ugh


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE/GRAMMERLY 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> TIKTOK: katie._.ugh

5 therapists. I’ve been to 5 therapists and none of them have worked. It’s been two months since I was freed from that horrible place. May was there, right with the police. We hugged for about 5 minutes until Ned and MJ came over. We all went home and they filled me in on school. Flash hasn’t bothered anyone but nothing new happened. They had an assembly about safety outside so they don’t get kidnapped. Then, when I was freed  
|, my identity as a super-hero was released. 

Nobody (excluding Pepper, May, Ned, and MJ.) knows I killed Tony. But the memory of his last words (Nice work, kid) still lingers in the back of my mind. I’ve returned to school but I’ve started getting panic attacks from PTSD. So many things trigger me: The announcements, being called kid, Russian, gunshots, screams, the list goes on. But I still refuse to leave school. I want somewhat of a normal life.

But that will never happen. People gawk at me in the halls for being Spider-Man, I still go to the lab on Thursdays but it’s empty and quiet, I’ve been having to work harder just to try to keep up with the crime, Fury has been trying to reach out to me, it will never be the same. 

I stare out the window of the car, watching the city go by. (A/N I was about to make Sam his therapist then I forgot I killed him. Huh.) May is driving me to my 6th therapist. Stephen Strange. Not only is he a world-famous surgeon and a wizard protecting this realty’s time, but he’s also New York’s most famous psychologist. I jolt out of my thoughts as the car comes to a stop. 

“Hey, Pete.” May looks at me in the passenger seat from the driver’s seat. “I’ll be right out here. If you need anything, just text me. Okay?” I nod and, after a few seconds of fumbling with my seatbelt, get out of the car. 

I stare at the Sanctum Sanctorum that’s casting a shadow upon me. I gulp and knock on the door. A man with a beard similar to Tony’s opens the door. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. 

“What do you want, kid?” Kid. 

“Nice work, kid.” A gunshot. Tony. Murder. Blood. Screaming.

“Peter. Hey, Pete. Parker. Come on, it’s okay.” The images go away and I find myself laying on a couch with a cold washcloth on my hair and the man running his hand through my hair.

“There you go, buddy. Sorry, I didn’t realize who you were.” I slowly sit up and he takes off the washcloth. 

“Sorry,” I whisper. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He smiles. “I’m Dr Strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma keep this going until 30 chapters because my birthday is on the 30th of September and I like even numbers and I really like this story

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on my tiktok saying that you're from AO3 and you'll get a follow back! @katie._.ugh


End file.
